Trying To Get Your Love
by phaniechan98
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran es sedang jatuh cinta tapi ia ditolak oleh gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia rela mencoreng harga diri Uchiha nya dengan meminta bantuan pada sahabat bodohnya Uzumaki Naruto dan sang Aniki Uchiha Itachi bahkan memohon meminta bantuan pada sahabat dari sang gadis yang cerewet dan menyebalkan Yamanaka Ino./AU,SasuSaku,Sligh NH
1. Chapter 1: Declaration Of Love Is Denied

**Trying To Get Your Love**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, AU, Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (just for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran es sedang jatuh cinta tapi ia ditolak oleh gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia rela mencoreng harga diri Uchiha nya dengan meminta bantuan pada sahabat bodohnya Uzumaki Naruto dan sang Baka-Aniki Uchiha Itachi bahkan memohon meminta bantuan pada sahabat dari sang gadis yang cerewet dan menyebalkan Yamanaka Ino. Dan rintangan terbesarnya adalah mendapatkan izin untuk memiliki adiknya dari kakak sang gadis yang mengidap penyakit brother complex Haruno Sasori. Berhasilkah Sasuke mendapatkan cintanya?

 **Chapter 1: Declaration Of Love Is Denied**

Disebuah kamar yang didominan dengan warna soft pink ada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk di meja belajar sambil memandangi pigura yang terdapat foto dirinya dan seorang pria tampan yang tengah merangkulnya. "Kau tau tadi seorang yang populer di sekolah menyatakan cintanya pada ku" Jeda sesaat sang gadis menghela nafas "Aku menolaknya...karena aku" setetes air keluar dari ujung mata emerald-nya "Karena aku tidak dapat melupakan mu Neji- _kun_ ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat terdapat dua orang pria dan salah satu terlihat murung dengan aura yang sangat suram disekelilingnya mata onxy-nya memandang kosong rumput di halaman belakang rumahnya ,rambut Revennya yang awalnya sudah acak-acakkan menjadi semakin acak-acakan dan kesan chicken butt -nya makin terasa. Dan pria yang satu lagi dengan rambut duren kuningnya memandang heran sahabat dari kecilnya ini.

"Kau kenapa Teme?, muka mu tambah jelek- _ttebayo._ " Tanyanya

"Hm,kau benar Dobe mungkin karena aku jelek dia menolak ku."

"O-Oi Sasuke-Teme aku hanya bercanda, apakah Sakura-chan menolakmu- _ttebayo_?"

"Hm, kau benar Naruto. Aku ditolak" kata Sasuke yang terlihat semakin murung.

"Oi oi oi berhenti menjadi murung Teme, apa kau menyerah menyukai Sakura-chan- _ttebayo?_ "

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan cintanya Dobe..."

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat manik Sapphire -nya melebar.

"Kau dijuluki sang pangeran es disekolah, selalu peringkat satu saat ujian disekolah, dan digilai banyak gadis. Tapi tidak tau caranya mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis, itu sangat memalukan- _ttebayo..."_

 **Jlebb...**

Saat mendengar peryataan sahabat kuningnya itu seperti ada yang menusuk dadanya.

"Benar kata orang, kalo orang bodoh akan mudah mendapatkan cinta. Contohnya saja diriku dan Hinata, kami saling melengkapi..."

 **Jlebb...**

Sekali lagi dia merasakan dadanya tertusuk.

"Kalo aku harus memilih menjadi dirimu atau diriku. Aku akan memilih diriku karena percuma menjadi orang yang jenius tapi tidak dapat memiliki gadis yang dicintai, dan akan patah hati seumur hidup lalu menjadi bujangan tua. Eeee itu sangat menyedihkan- _ttebayo_ "

 **Jlebb...**

 **Jlebb...**

 **Jlebb...**

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat berbicara tampa menyadari keadaan sahabatnya yang sudah berjongkok sambil mengorek-gorek tanah menggunakan tangan. Dan aura suramnya yang bertambah lima kali lipat.

"Ya, kan Teme...eh Teme kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Kau benar aku orang jenius yang payah dalam cinta..."

"Eh!"

"Aku akan patah hati seumur hidup..."

"Eh!"

"Dan menjadi bujangan tua."

Naruto hanya bisa _speecless_. Dan Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Mungkin makan tomat sampai persediaan habis adalah pilihan yang baik. Ia pun pergi menjauh menuju dapur.

"O-oi tunggu Teme tadi itu Cuma perumpamaan jangan di bawa serius. Maksud ku adalah aku mau membantu mu, tau!"

"Benarkah kau akan membantuku mendapatkan Sakura?!, Benarkah Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke dengan semangat sambil menggoyang kedua bahu Naruto dengan sangat kencang.

"Hmmmm,~~~ Teme otakku terguncang~~~, hentikan Teme kau seperti bukan Uchiha saja _ttebayo~~~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dimeja makan yang mendadak menjadi ruang _meeting._ Didepan Sasuke sudah ada segelas jus tomat dan di depan Naruto ada delapan Ramen cup, Satu buah termos air panas dan satu gelas susu. Raut wajah keduanya menjadi serius. Bibi Akane salah satu maid heran melihat kelakuan dua remaja labil itu. 'Jaman makin ngawur' pikirnya.

"Baiklah Dobe dari mana kita memulainya..."

Naruto menulis sesuatu pada kertas karton menggunakan spidol warna pink yang diberikan Akane kepadanya. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya untuk ungkapan terima kasih dan dibalas Bibi Akane dengan senyum tulus tapi terlalu lebar.

"Hm, dari mana kau dapat semua itu Dobe?"

"Dari kamar Itachi- _nii_..."

'Untuk apa Aniki memiliki spidol berwarna pink' pikirnya heran.

"Baiklah pertama-tama nama misi untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura-chan adalah 'mission to get sakura's love ' _-ttebayo_."

"Hm, apa langkah pertamanya Dobe?"

"Okey, Step 1: adalah kita harus tau siapa saja yang dekat dengan Sakura-chan untuk mengetahui informasi penting tentang Sakura-chan dari mereka" kata Naruto sambil menulis langkah pertama.

"Aku hanya tau Sakura dekat dengan Ino,Tenten dan gadis mu Hinata lalu Haruno Sasori kakak Sakura dan juga Sempai kita disekolah."

"Hmm, berati aku akan menulis Ino di urutan pertama, Hinata kedua, dan Tenten ketiga. Selesai tinggal langkah berikutnya- _ttebayo_ "

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa Sasori tidak kau masuk kan dalam langkah pertama Dobe?"

"Sasori mengidap penyakit brother complex tingkat akut kita masukkan dia ke daftar rintangan yang harus di atasi- _ttebayo_."

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran. Dan seolah mengerti tatapan Sasuke ,Naruto pun berbicara. "Waktu itu aku mau menyapa Sakura-chan dan juga ingin bertanya dimana Hinata. Tapi saat aku baru menyapanya Sasori sudah memberiku _death glare_ dari belakang Sakura-chan sampai rasanya matanya mau keluar- _ttebayo_ " Sambil mengidik lebay.

Sasuke memandang Naruto datar sambil s _weatdrop_ 'semengerikan itu kah?' pikirnya.

"Dan Step 2: Belajar PDKT yang baik dan benar dari orang yang ahli dan mempraktekannya- _ttebayo"_

"Hm, Siapa kira-kira apakah kau?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat "Aku dan Hinata dulu tidak pakai PDKT, karena kami memang tercipta untuk bersama, yah semua itu mengalir apa adanya- _ttebayo_ " kata Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan."Lalu siapa?"

"Ah!, Itachi- _nii_ /Aniki!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sampai mengejutkan Fugaku yang sedang membaca Novel Icha Icha Paradise yang diselipkan di dokumen dan dibaca secara diam-diam.

"Kau benar dia adalah _playboy_ berkeriput tingkat dewa Dobe, tapi masalahnya aku akan ditertawakan oleh Baka-Aniki kalo dia tau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati gadis yang ku sukai Dobe."

"Teme,Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan _Talk no jutsu_ -nya. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus , kau harus membuka topeng Uchiha mu dan merendahkan harga dirimu demi misi ini Sasuke"

"Hm, akan aku lakukan" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh!, Step 3: Mengatasi rintangan- _ttebayo"_

"Hm,Apakah kita akan membuat daftar rintangan dan cara mengatasinya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto membuat table.

"Ya, pertama rintangan kita masukkan nama Sasori dan Sakura. Lalu Cara mengatasinya kita buat nama Itachi- _nii_ dan kau- _ttebayo_ "

"Kenapa jadi aku dan aniki?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan malas.

"Karena Itachi- _nii_ , adalah sahabat terbaik Sasori kita akan mencari tau apa yang akan membuat Sasori melunak. Dan untuk mu ini tergantung kegigihan dirimu Teme, tampilkan lah kegigihan mu dihadapannya. Aku yakin alasan dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu ia Cuma mau yang terbaik bagi adiknya- _ttebayo_ "

Sasuke Cuma memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Dan untuk rintangan kedua adalah sakura dan untuk mengatasinya adalah kau dan Ino. Tapi pertama kita harus menyakinkan Ino dulu dan meminta bantuannya untuk meyakinkan perasaan mu padanya ,Teme. hal ini juga bisa berlaku pada Sasori- _ttebayo_ "

"Hm, aku mengerti jadi Ino dan Sasori bisa berada di daftar rintangan atau di daftar cara mengatasinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat serius

"Tepat sekali, tapi balik lagi ini semua tergantung pada kegigihan mu Teme. Kau lah yang menentukan misi ini berhasil atau tidak." Kata Naruto sambil membuang sisa cup Ramennya.

"Sejak kapan kau Menghabiskan delapan ramen itu Dobe?"

"Hehehe, waktu kita mendiskusikan misi ini terlalu serius sampai tidak memperhatikan aku memakan Ramen ku, bahkan Jus tomat mu tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hm" Sasuke mendengus sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Besok kita akan memulai langkah pertama dalam misi Teme..."

"Hm, Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan tolong bimbingan nya Dobe"Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya "Sama-sama dan senang bisa membantu Teme"

Bibi Akane yang baru datang setelah membereskan halaman belakan dan melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua remaja itu 'kalo anak dari pengusaha sukses mah emang beda yah, mainnya aja meeting-meetingan. aku mah apa atuh...' pikirnya.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Fugaku turun kelantai dasar setelah seharian berkerja di ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat anak bungsunya sedang bermain PlayStation. "Hm," gumamnya matanya menangkap gulungan kertas karton dan membukanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat gambaran-gambaran yang menghiasi kertas karton.

Ada gambar hati dengan tulisan 'true love', ada tulisan indah yang bertulisan 'i will get your love' dan gambar sepasang kekasih sedang berpegangan tangan dan dekorasi-dekorasi lainnya hasil karya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"mission to get sakura's love... apa ini?... Hm? Step 1? Step 2? Step3" Fugaku menyeringai saat tau apa isi kertas karton itu. Dan mengembalikannya kembali kertas karton ke tempat semula. Dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Dan saat akan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia menyempatkan diri menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Kau sudah dewasa,Ayah bangga pada mu..." sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu kembali keruang kerjanya.

Dan yang dibanggakan menatap horror ayahnya. Dan Naruto yang menatap bingung interaksi ayah dan anak itu. "hmmm, Teme apakah ayah mu bangga karena akhirnya kau bisa mengalahkan ku dalam permainan Infamous: Second Son – _ttebayo?_ "

"Entahlah, ayah ku memang agak aneh mirip seperti Aniki..."

"Itachi- _nii_ lah yang mirip ayah mu!"

Dan didalam ruang kerja Fugaku terlihat beliau yang sedang berbicara dengan Istrinya.

"Hm, Ini membuat ku sangat lega. Aku pikir Sasuke tidak normal dan mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan Naruto"

"Kyaaaaa, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat calon menantuku Fukagu-kun" teriakan dari smartphone nya

"Hm," saut Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa Fukagu-kun tau siapa nama calon menantu kita?"

Fukagu menyeringai "Sakura" jawabnya.

"Putri bungsu Haruno Kizashi" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah, putri mereka sangat manis!, boleh kau menceritakan ini pada semua orang...!"kata Mikoto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu, Supaya semua orang tau Haruna Sakura putri dari Haruno Kizashi hanya milik putra bungsu kita." Jawab Fugaku dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

"Kyaaaaa... Aku mencintaimu!"

"Hm, aku juga..."

Nee, Sasuke sepertinya secara tidak langsung ayah mu juga ikut membantu mu. _Ganbatte nee..._

 **End**

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Domo Arigato ~**


	2. Chapter:2 Mission Begins: Step 1

**Trying To Get Your Love**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, AU, Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (just for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter:2 Mission Begins: Step 1 And A Little Help Parents**

Dihalaman belakan sekolah yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura yang sedang mekar terdapat dua anak manusia beda gender sedang menatap satu sama lain. Sang onyx pria memandang emerald dengan lembut bercampur gugup, sedanngkan sang emerald milik si gadis hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san, cepatlah sembentar lagi waktu istirahat akan habis..." Kata si gadis yang membuat pria itu tambah gugup. mampu ditutupi dengan tampang stonic nya.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang," jeda sejanak untuk menghilangkan kegugupan walau wajahnya masih datar. "Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Tidak, maaf..." jawab Sakura

 **Deg!**

Sasuke terkejut rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik. Ia melihat Sakura berlari menjauhinya. "Tunggu!" namun sosok itu tidak menghentikan larinya "Sakura!"

"tunggu Sakura!"

 **BRUK!**

"Itai!, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi waktu Sakura menolak ku..." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri setelah tadi sempat jatuh dari kasurnya. Dan saat matanya menangkap Kertas Karton yang kemarin di tempel Naruto didindingnya. Ia tersenyum "Today Mission Is Begins" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura datang kesekolah bersama kakanya Sasori yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil melipat tangan didada dan melototi semua Siswa yang berani curi-curi pandang pada adiknya layaknya bodyguard yang dibayar mahal. Ia berangapan semua pria yang mendekati adiknya Cuma karena menyukai paras adiknya yang manis apalagi jenis pria seperti sahabatnya yang berkeriput itu, yah semua kecuali pria itu ia lah satu-satunya yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya.

"Oni-chan, bisa kau hentikan tatapan itu." Kata Sakura sambil menghadapkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sasori hanya nyengir dan membuat Sakura kesal ,ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sasori yang melihat itu langsung saja menarik tangan adiknya kekelas. Saat sudah sampai Sasori berpamitan dengan Sakura sambil mencium sekilas jidat adiknya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa sedikit kesal dan sedikit cemburu. 'tenang Sasuke dia calon kakak iparmu' katanya dalam hati. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja Naruto untuk membicarakan misi mereka. Tapi ia diacuhkan karena yang bersangkutan lagi asik bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

"Hinata kau tau, kalo aku disuruh memilih antara dirimu dengan ramen gratis seumur hidup. Aku pasti akan memilihmu, karna bagiku kau segalanya." Kata Naruto sambil mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

"Be-benarkah Na-Naruto- _kun_..." balas Hinata dengan wajah sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan dilain tempat, Sasuke yang mendengar rayuan Naruto untuk Hinata langsung berwajah masam. Telinganya serasa gatal dan dia tiba-tiba mual saat mendengar rayuan Naruto. 'tentu saja kau akan memilih Hinata Dobe, uang mu lebih dari cukup untuk membeli ramen seumur hidup! Dasar bodoh!' Gerutu Sasuke. Ia bukannya iri atau apa, ia hanya benci di acuhkan.

"Hinata apa tadi malam kau tidak tidur?"

"E-eh kenapa Na-Naruto- _kun_ bertanya se-seperti itu?" tanya Hinta heran.

"Karena tadi malam kau muncul dimimpi indah ku Hinata"

Muka hinata tambah merah. " Na-Naruto _-kun_ selalu menggodaku" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

'Sial! Aku merasa jadi obat nyamuk, tidak bukan kalo aku obat nyamuk mereka berdua pasti nyamuknya!' batin Susuke kesal.

'Chi! Aku baru saja patah hati karena ditolak, seharusnya dia sebagai sahabatku mengerti perasaan ku dan puasa pacaran dulu!' lanjut Gerutuan Sasuke dalam hati. Wajahnya ditekuk sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

Dan pada saat itu kebetulan Lee lewat dan langsung merinding. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas dan tidak sampai satu menit ia kembali.

"Teman-teman aku merasakan aura yang mengerikan. Aku akan membersihkan kelas ini dari hal-hal mistis yang membuat kita takut dan menghilangkan semangat masa muda kita!" teriak Lee dan memulai melempari garam keseluruh ruangan sambil teriak-teriak "Kami-sama hilangkan hal-hal gaib dan mistis dari ruangan kelas ini!" "Kami-sama,Kumohon Kami-sama!".

Dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat kelakuan Lee hanya bisa speecless. Beda dengan Karin yang melihat Lee dengan pandangan penuh dengan kekaguman. 'Oh!,pangeran hijau ku, kau benar-benar pria yang perhatian pada sekitarnya, emm aku makin menyukaimu...Ooo Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran, ciee yang terus-terusan kepikiran~' gumaman dan nyaniannya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat diruangan V.I.P disebuah restoran bintang lima. Terdapat berbagai pengusaha didalam lah yang mengadakan pertemuan antara pengusaha sukses ini, dengan alasan tali silah turami dan sebagai rekan bisnis yang baik semua pengusaha yang memiliki anak laki-laki hadir termasuk ayah Sakura yang duduk di samping kiri Fugaku dan ayah Naruto di sebelah kanan Fugaku. Bukan hanya mereka ada juga ayah Kiba, ayah Shikamaru, Ayah Suigetsu, ayah Juugo, ayah Sai, ayah Daidara dan Ino,dan ayah Chouji dan masih banyak lagi.

"Senang rasanya kita semua berkumpul disini, sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali kita berkumpul" Ujar Fugaku. "ayo, kita saling berbagi cerita diluar masalah perusahaan" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sangat lembut, sampai membuat jantung ayah Sai -Danzo- berberdegup dengan kencangnya(?).

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Istriku Fugaku?" tanya Inoichi-ayah Ino dan Daidara-.

"Kabarku baik dan kabar istri ku juga sangat baik." Balas Fugaku.

"Whaaaa, mood-mu terlihat sangat bagus hmm? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shikaku.

"Aku hanya sangat senang anak ku sudah dewasa"

"Eeeh apa kah itu Sasuke-kun?, Naruto pernah bercerita padaku kalo Sasuke-kun tengah jatuh cinta kepada teman sekelasnya" kata Minato.

"Hm, kau benar. Bahkan istriku sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan gadis yang disukai anak ku"

"Eeeh Sasuke pria yang manis. Dan yang kudengar dari anak ku Daidara, kalo Itachi adalah seorang playboy"kata Inoichi.

"kau benar Itachi itu,adalah hasil karya ku dengan istriku yang unik tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dia terlalu absurd dan sedikit freak."

"Hahaha Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Kizashi

Inilah saatnya pikir Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum tipis dan mentap Kizashi dengan sangat lembut.

"Putri mu"

"Eeeee" semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Be-benarkah" kata Kizaski.

"Hm, kau maukan Sasuke menjadi Menantu mu?"

"Tentu" Balas Kizaski.

"Ciee sepertinya –krukuk akan ada yang-krukuk yang berbesan-krukuk" Goda ayah Chouji

"Dan juga jangan lupakan Si bungsu Yamanaka yang nantinya akan berganti nama menjadi Shimura" kata Shikaku.

"Hahahaha kau benar"

"Yah kita lupa soal mereka berdua Sai dan Ino"

"Sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh. Nama panggilan mereka sama-sama terdiri dari tiga huruf"

"ahahaha Ino masih terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam itu" kata Inoichi

Danzo Cuma bisa senyum dan menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju dengan ucapan Inoichi.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kesekolah diatas atap sekolah Sasuke sedang memakan Bento bikinan ibu tercintanya ditemani dengan sahabat kuningnya. Mukanya tertekuk, memandang masam Naruto. Yang dipandang jadi salah tingkah.

"Teme kau kenapa?, tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih kesal karena dicuekin dikelas, ingin hati mendiskusikan langkah pertama dalam misi. Eh,malah ditinggal pacaran. Ia serasa jadi Jones, berwajah tampan yang digilai banyak gadis.

"Baiklah untuk langkah pertama kau mau mencari informasi dari siapa, aku akan mencari informasi dari Hinata. Jadi hanya sisa dua pilihan Ino dan Tenten- _ttebayo_."

"Hm, kita mulai dari Tenten..."

"Kita?,kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja _-ttebayo_ "

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan"

"Heee,Okey,okey- _ttebayo_ "

"Jadi kapan kita menemui Tenten"

"Tenten adalah anggota klub beladiri, dan Kita bisa menemuinya hari ini saat pulang sekolah _-ttebayo_ "

"Hm, lalu apa kau sudah mendapat sedikit informasi dari Hinata?"

"Sudah sedikit, Tapi sangat penting" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Kekasih Sakura- _chan_ dulu adalah kakak Hinata, Hyuga Neji Sempai kita yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kita masih ditahun pertama. Hinata bilang Sakura _-chan_ masih belum bisa melupakannya karena itulah dia selalu menolak peryataan cinta orang lain." Sasuke terkejut " Hinata bilang kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_ , liat Teme kekasih ku memberimu semangat ia juga bilang akan membantumu- _ttebayo_ "

Sasuke tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana perkataan Naruto. 'Hyuga Neji orang seperti apa dirimu, kau beruntung memiliki cintanya. Apa aku bisa mengambilnya darimu' batin Sasuke sambil menghadap keatas menglihat awan. Dan saat dia menurunkan pandangannya. Onyx-nya melebar.

"Dobe, dimana tempura udangku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar,dingin dan menyeramkan.

 **Glup!**

Naruto meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. "Ahahahaha mana aku tau Teme, mungkin kau memakannya dengan tidak sadar. Kaukan melamun tadi-ttebayo"

"Aku baru memakannya satu. Tempuranya ada empat, harusnya sisa tiga. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah tidak ada, eh?"

"Mungkin disini ada hantu penyuka tempura Teme" kata Naruto pura-pura merinding "Mungkin aku harus memanggil Lee kalau perlu Gai sensei sekalian." Lanjut Naruto yang mencoba kabur.

"Tidak perlu" kata Sasuke. Ia meletakan bento-nya yang hanya tersisa nasi yang banyak dan potongan wortel. Lalu mendekat pada Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum manis, terlalu manis malah sampai membuat Naruto takut.

"Aku akan membuat hantunya jera Dobe!" lanjut sasuke yang mengubah senyum manisnya menjadi senyuman keji. Dan entah mengapa langit yang tadi cerah tiba-tiba menjadi mendung dengan suasana mencekam.

"Kyaaaa, hentikan Teme ini bukan fic _gore-ttebayo_!"

"Kemari kau, oi! Jangan lari"

"Kyaaa, Aku tidak mau Teme"

"Jangan lari! Berhenti ku bilang oi! Dobe !"

"Kyaaaaa!"

~Dikelas Lee yang menglihat perubah langit menjadi tegang. "Aku harus membuat upacara pengusiran roh jahat, disekolah ini. Aku akan meminta bantuan Gai sensei." Gumamnya dengan mata yang berapi-api dan membuat Kakashi sensei yang sedang mengambil novel mesumnya yang ketinggalan menjadi speecless.~

(skip time)

Lonceng tanda tanda pulang sekolah sudah terdengar.

"Aku Duluan Ino-pig, Hinata, Tenten" kata Sakura

"Hati-hati" Kata Hinata dan Tenten

"Hmmm, tenang saja Forehead akan selalu selamat karena ada bodyguard merah dibelakangnya"

 **Pleee!**

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan juga di balas Ino dengan juluran lidah.

 **Pleee!**

"Hime-chan apakah kau sudah selesai" teriak Sasori dari depan pintu.

"Iya Oni- _chan_!, dadah teman-teman see you tomorrow"

"Dadah"

Menglihat Sakura yang sudah keluar kelas. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mendekati Tenten, Ino dan Hinata.

"Ehm!, boleh bicara sebentar- _ttebayo_?"

"Tentu, kalian mau tau tentang Forehead kan" kata Ino

"Hinata sudah memberitau Kami" Balas Tenten

"Jadi kalian mau membantu ku?" Tanya Sasuke harap-harap,cemas. Walau wajahnya masih stonic.

"Tentu, aku sering menangkap basah Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang curi-curi pandang dengan Forehead"

"Yosh! Kami semua akan memberitaumu semua tentang Sakura" Kata Tenten

"K-Kami ju-juga akan membantu Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ " kata Hinata

"Domo arigatogozaimas" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Congratulations Teme Mission: Step 1 successful- _ttebayo_ " kata Naruto yang sok-sokan bahasa inggris.

Sementara di halaman sekolah terdapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Terlihat Lee dan Gai sensei yang memakai baju ballet yang ada kepala angsanya – kaya di Naruto SD- dan memegang setoples penuh garam sedang menari dengan heboh bin aneh sambil melemparkan garam dan teriak-teriak.

"Pergi kau roh jahat! Aura suram mu yang membuat suasana menjadi mencekam membuat murid ku takut dan kehilangan semangat masa muda mereka. Pergilah ! Menjauhlah ! Enyahlah! Ke laut saja sana!"

"Oh _Kami-sama_ Tolong bantu aku dan Gai sensei mengusir roh jahat itu!, Tolong lah _Kami-sama_!, Kumohon _Kami-sama_!"

Orang yang menglihat pertunjukan pada jam pulang sekolah dihalaman depan sekolah tersebut menjadi speecless berjamaah.

"Oh! Mata ku, jangan dilihat Hime- _chan_ " kata Sasori yang langsung menutup mata Sakura dan membawanya kepakiran mobil.

Dan dibalik tiang dekat pertunjukan guru dan murit itu, ada Karin yang menatap Lee penuh dengan kekaguman dan nafsu. wajah merah, hidung mimisan dan mulut yang terbuka. "Oh! Tuhan Lee sangat sexy dan akan meabadikan ini" kata karin sambil merekam pertunjukan Lee dan Gai dengan air liur yang menetes. Dan mengacuhkan tatapan orang yang memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah terlihat Madam Uchiha yang sedang menelpon teman-temannya, istri-istri rekan bisnis dan rekan kerja suaminya satu per satu dan memberitahukan kalo anak bungsunya sedang jatuh cinta dengan putri dari Haruno Kizaski.

"Tentu kami akan mengadakan perjodohan antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Anak ku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan putri Kizaski- _san_ dan aku jadi tidak sabar menjadi besan Mebuki"

"nanunanu" suara dari telpon.

"hmm tentu aku akan mengundangmu ke acara pernikahan anak bungsuku nanti, Kushina"

"nanunanu"

"Eh, Apa persedian ramen Naruto habis, baiklah sambai jumpa"

"hmm sekarang siapa lagiyah yang harus diberitau, ah ini saja"

 **Tut~tut~tut~**

"Moshi- moshi" jawab si penerima.

"Halo ini Mikoto"

"Nagato?"

"Nagato!"

"Kaboto?"

"Kaboto!"

"Yamato?"

"Yamato!"

"Sumanto?"

"Maaf salah sambung!" Mikoto pun memutuskan sambungan telepon secra sepihak.

"Bikin kesal saja"

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya Fugaku yang binggung.

"Tak ada, Cuma mencoba Iritology..."

"Huh?"Fugaku sweatdro.

"Sayang, Apakah kau Sudah memberitau Kizaski-san kalo kita akan mengadakan perjodohan Sasuke dengan putrinya?"

"Bukan hanya Kizaski tapi semua rekan bisnis ku yang memiliki anak laki-laki"

"Hontoni!, lalu bagaimana tanggapan Kizaski-san!"

"Ia bilang, Dia senang kalo punya menantu seperti Sasuke"

"Huuuaaaaaa!,Banzai!, Banzai!" Mikoto bersorak kegirangan.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

.

.

.

.

Omake:

"Tadaima!" Teriak Itachi.

"Okaeri, Kenapa bulang telat Itachi"

"Hmmm, Apa aku sudah bilang kalo Ibu cantik hari ini..." kata Itachi sambil memeluk ibunya

"Kenapa telat, kau habis dari berkencan lagi?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Itachi.

"Ahaha, mau bagaimana lagi Misuzi terus memaksa,sebagai lelaki yang baik hati aku tidak dapat menolak"

"Kemarin kau bilang Yuki, hari ini Misuzi, besok siapa lagi Itachi?"

"Ahahaha dimana my lovely Ototo bu?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dikamar ia sedang belajar jangan diganggu yah..."

"Ha'i" balas Itachi sambil menaiki tangga 'benar besok siapa yah Ima, eemm Tomiki, siapa yah' Batin Itachi.

Dan saat melewati kamar adiknya. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu dan mengintip kamar adiknya. " Wah, benar kata ibu Sasu-chan sedang belajar" gumamnya saat melihat punggung adiknya yang berapi-api. "Tumben bukankah dia tidak pernah belajar dirumah" lanjut Itachi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar terlihat Sasuke Duduk dimeja belajar, raut serius tertampang jelas diwajahnya. Bahkan ia memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan 'BERJUANG!' dikepalanya. Ia menulis dengan sepenuh hati.

'Hm, Ino bilang Sakura menyukai makanan manis, Catat'

'Hinata bilang Sakura Takut hantu,Catat'

'Tenten bilang Sakura benci kecoa, Catat'

Yah sepertinya itulah yang Sasuke pelajari, ia berusaha keras memahami gadis yang dicintainya...

 **End For Omake.**

 **Next Chapter: Mission: Step 2 And Meetings Between Families**

 **Author's Note:**

Karena banyak yang tanya ini oneshoot atau MC?. Jawabannya adalah MC dengan tambahan omake disetiap chapternya :D

 **Balas Review:**

Untuk balas Review Phanie-chan akan dibantu oleh si keriput manis Itachi-kun~~~

(/.\\)= hai semuaaaaa, saya akan membantu Phanie-chan Untuk balas Review, okey langsung saja yang pertama untuk **tafis** kaya nya pertanyaan nya terjawab di Chapter ini deh,hehehe...

(^.^)= Okey giliran Phanie-chan untuk ****Makasih sudah dibilang keren..., Phanie-chan emang sengaja bikin keluarga Uchiha harmonis dan Ooc semua.

(/.\\)= Yosh! Untuk ini ****adalah MC dengan tambahan omake disetiap chapternya :D

(^.^)= Untuk **nelsonthen52** apakah ini sudah fast? #bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

(/.\\)= Phanie-chan genit~~ , Okey then untuk **An Style** penasaran yah sama cerita kami semua , ikutin aja terus fic ini, and chapter berikutnya saya bakal muncul loh...

(^.^)=Untuk **Ahdian** kyaa juga, ini udah lanjut.

(/.\\)= Untuk **forlia** kalo kamu senang abang juga senang neng # _menggombal no jutsu_

(^.^)= Untuk **dodi** ini udah lanjut dan update kilat juga. Dan Itachi-kun bakal muncul banyak di chapter berikutnya.

(/.\\)=Untuk **dewita jali** Sasu-chan emang udah dewasa, tapi bagi saya ia tetaplah adik kecil ku yang manis~

(^.^)= Untuk **duni** Yup! Neji adalah sang mantan.

(/.\\)=Untuk **sania** Yup saya emang menarik dimata semua prempuan and ini udah lanjut :D

(^.^)= Bukan kamu yang menarik Ita-kun tapi fic ane. Okey next untuk **tamizuki** makasih, dan ini sudah lanjut :D

(/.\\)=Untuk **ongkitang** Kyaaaa# ikut-ikutan teriak . ini udah lanjut ko :D

(^.^)= Untuk **Aoi Yukari** yup semua yang ada di fic ini emang kocak...

(/.\\)= Yosh! Selesai juga membalas semua Review, untuk Chapter berikutnya saya muncul loh , untuk mengajarkan Sasu-chan cara PDKT. Jangan lupa Review yah karena cepat lambatnya Kemunculan saya di chepter berikutnya tergantung Review dari kalian semua~~

(^.^)= dari tadi Ita-kun promosi diri terus deh, Okey Untuk balasan Review chapter ke 2 ini kalian mau siapa silakan pilih...

(/.\\)= Pilih saya! Pilih saya!

(^.^)= Ita-kun engga bisa karena udah membalas Review untuk chapter 1!. Yohs! Ayo kita ucapkan sama-sama Ita-kun.

(/.\\) & (^.^)=Please Mind to Review and Thank you for reading # _Bow_


	3. Chapter 3: Mission: Step 2 part 1

**Trying To Get Your Love**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, AU, Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (just for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Mission: Step 2 And Meetings Between Families part 1**

Sasuke hampir tertawa seperti _Psycho_ saat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. dia benar-benar merasa Kami-sama memberkati hidupnya. "Benarkah ayah, kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Tidak, jadi apakah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak, nak?"

Sasuke menyeringai sangat lebar, sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti _Psycho._ Sampai membuat Itachi yang disambingnya takut."Hehehe tentu saja tidak. Hanya orang yang bodoh yang menolak ini, ayah..."

"Bagus,nak"

"Aku bagaimana ayah, apa aku juga akan dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik juga?" Tanya Itachi

"Kau sudah punya banyak pacar diluar sana Itachi" Jawab Fugaku tenang sambil meminum Ocha-nya yang dibuat bibi Akane tadi.

"Eeeh tapi aku juga mau di jodohkan dengan gadis cantik seperti Sakura- _Hime_ , supaya seperti di drama yang ditonton ibu, dimana anak pemilik perusahaan sukses dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai. Tapi kelama-lamaan tumbuh benih cinta lalu berakhir dengan happy ending" kata Itachi panjang lebar.

"Khayal mu seperti perempuan Aniki" sindir Sasuke. Tidak terima apa yang dikatakan adik manisnya, Itachi memberinya death glare terbaiknya. Tapi sayang tidak mempan.

"Aku harus belajar lagi Ayah, Aniki." Sasuke pun pergi kekamarnya dengan tidak sabar untuk memberi tau kabar yang membahagiakan ini dengan Naruto dan menyelesaikan catatannya tentang Sakura. Tapi ia ingat sesuatu besok adalah Step 2 dalam misi 'Bodoh kenapa aku membuatnya kesal, pasti sangat susah untuk membujuknya nanti' batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Wahhh, selamat yah Teme aku tak tau kau seberuntung itu"

"Hm, dan untuk besok bisakah kau bantu aku membujuk Aniki..."

"Huh?, kenapa Itachi- _nii_ tidak mau membantu mu?"

"Aku telah membuatnya kesal,Dobe. "

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, dia itu salah satu kunci keberuntungan mu tau- _ttebayo_ "

"Hm, kurasa sampai disini dulu Dobe aku harus tidur"

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok Teme, Ummmmaaaahhhh Good night darling- _ttebayo_ "

Setelah mendengar yang dikatakan Naruto langsung saja Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dan berlari kearah kamar kecil dan muntah ia sangat mual mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari naruto.

"Chi, Dobe sialan ia membuat ku mimpi buruk malam ini"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke bangun lebih pagi wajahnya segar rambut revennya yang biasanya acak-acakkan kini terlihat sangat berbeda poni panjangnya ia tata kebelakang menampilkan seluruh mukanya yang mampu membuat satpam bernama Kakuzu langsung jatuh cinta. Sampai bentuk chicken butt-nya pun tak terlihat lagi, badannya sangat harum tapi bukan berati biasanya ia bau kali ini badannya sepuluh kali lebih harum dari biasanya.

Ia bermimpi melihat senyum Sakura yang sedang memakan puding dan susu pemberiannya. Rupanya ia salah, ucapan selamat malam dari Naruto kemarin membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, ia harus berterima kasih dengannya nanti.

Saat sampai dikelas yang masih kosong ia meletakkan puding coklat dan susu strawberry dilaci meja Sakura tidak lupa dengan pesan kecil yang tertempel di kotak susu. Lalu ia mendudukkan diri ke bangkunya sambil memandang halaman belakang sekolah dari jendela samping kursinya tempat pertama kali ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Satu per satu murid mulai berdatangan, kelas yang awalnya sepi kini mulai ribut. Sasuke meliat Sakura datang ke dalam kelas setelah dicium sekilas di jidat oleh Sasori.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya kebangku saat mau memasukan buku dan kotak pensil ke lacinya ia menemukan sesuatu. "Siapa yang memberi ku puding coklat dan susu strawberry" gumamnya. Ia tersenyum saat membaca pesan memo di kotak susu ' _Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan teruslah tersenyum U.S'_.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tempat Sasuke duduk, ia melihat Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lalu balik lagi kearahnya, dengan pipi yang sedikit merah. Sakura tertawa geli dan bergumam "Arigato" sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan kembali menghadap kedepan sambil memakan puding pemberian Sasuke. Ino yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum, ia senang ada yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya selain pria itu.

Sasuke merasa ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada. Ia selalu tersenyum dimanapun berada, aura disekitarnya pun sangat menyenangkan. Lee yang merasakan aura Sasuke pun menjadi senang karena ia pikir upacara pengusiran roh jahatnya berhasil.

Dan saat pelajaran Praktek Biologi membedah katak pun ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, Naruto dan Kiba yang satu kelompok dengannya pun dibuat bergidik ngeri.

"Mmmm, Teme kau baik-baik saja- _ttebayo?"_

"Kau seperti orang gila baru yang sangat tampan Sasuke" tambah Kiba.

"Hmm, hehehe kalian ini tentu saja aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke riang dan tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

"Kau terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke. Kau seperti bertukar jiwa dengan Sai sekarang" balas Kiba.

"Kau kerasukan roh apa- _ttebayo_?" tambah Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku lebih tampan dari Sai dan aku tak kerasukan roh apapun. Kiba, Naruto" sekali lagi di jawab Sasuke riang dan tersenyum.

"Oi kalian kelompok 4 jangan berbicara! Kerjakan praktek kalian" tegur Orochimaru sensai atau biasa dipanggil Ora-chan.

"H-Ha'i sensai" jawab Kiba dan Naruto dengan takut.

"Ha'i sensai" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum ala Gai sensai dan Lee.

Lee yang menglihat itu pun sangat bahagia sambil nangis lebay dengan background matahari tenggelam. "Kau liat itu Shikamaru, Karin aku dan Gai sensai berhasil mengusir roh jahat dan sampai membuat Sasuke menjadi ceria dan penuh semangat masa muda"

"Hm, kau memang hebat Lee-kun aku bangga pada mu" jawab Karin sambil nangis lebay juga.

"Karin"Kata Lee sambil terisak-isak

"Lee"

"Karin"Lee membentangkan tangannya, mengajak berpelukan.

"Lee" karin pun menerima tawaran lee.

"Karin"

"Lee"

"Zzzzzzzz" Shikamaru.

Dahi Orochimaru berkedut saat melihat kelakuan dari kelompok Lee. Rambut iklan samponya bertebaran seperti ditiup angin kencang dan aura yang sangat mencekam dan mengerikan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan nista muridnya pada jam mata pelajarannya.

"Kelompok 6, berdiri diluar!" teriakkan Orochimaru yang terdengar diseluruh lantai dua. Sontak membuat seluruh murid ketakutan kecuali Sasuke yang masih Tersenyum dengan cerianya.

"hmm, Oro-chan sangat manis yah hari ini, benarkan? Dobe, Kiba" kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras Sasuke/Teme" Jawab Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di lantai tiga didepan kelas Itachi dan Sasori lebih tepatnya. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar kelas 15 menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi, karena jam pelajaran Kakashi sensai yang kosong.

Mereka berencana mencegat Itachi didepan kelas karena biasanya dia akan langsung pergi berkencan dengan salah satu pacarnya.

"Ah, Aniki!" panggil Sasuke saat melihat Itachi keluar bersama Sasori.

"Sasu-chan?, tumben kau menjemput nii-san mu ini kekelas ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Yo Sasuke dan Naruto" sapa Sasori dengan memandang malas mereka.

"Hm" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang sempai" sapa Naruto ramah.

"Aku duluan Itachi, aku harus menjemput Hime-chan di kelasnya"

"Aa, titipkan salam ku pada Sakura-Hime yah"

"Dalam keriput mu Itachi!"

"Eeeeh, kejam keriput ku menambah kesan wibawa ku, tau" gerutu Itachi saat Sasori sudah menjauh.

"Aniki aku ada perlu dengan mu, ayo kita pulang"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa Naruto juga ikut?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku menjadi asisten Teme- _ttebayo"_

"Oh!, emang Sasuke penting jadi punya asisten Naruto dan kau Sasuke apa tidak bisa memilih asisten yang lebih cerdas, selera mu payah"

Perkataan itachi membuat dahi Naruto berkedut, kecuali Sasuke yang masih berada di mood yang bagus tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai dirumah mereka duduk diruang tamu.

"Aniki boleh aku minta bantuan mu?" kata Sasuke riang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tergantung, kau akan memberiku apa" Itachi memandang aneh Sasuke. 'Kemana adik manis ku yang sinis' batinnya.

"Kau minta imbalan-ttebayo, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"Tergantung kau mau dibantu apa"

"Tolong beritau caranya bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hati prempuan semaumu?"

"Hmm, kau kan sudah di jodohkan dengan Sakura-Hime jadi untuk apa kau mau tau rahasia terpentingku Sasu-chan?" Kata Itachi dengan nada menggoda "Aku tidak akan memberi taumu, karena-"

" Kau boleh memakai Lamborghini Reventon punya ku selama tiga bulan Aniki!"

"A, yeah Sasu-chan kau benar-benar adik yang pengertian!"

Sasuke jadi kesal, moodnya yang disekolah tadi hilang mukanya kembali di tekuk. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang Aniki-nya mau, ia tidak diperbolehka fugaku memakai Porsche Carrera GT miliknya karena ia akan memakainya untuk pamer ke pacar-pacarnya.

'Chi!, terpaksan besok aku harus memakai MV Agusta F4CC untuk kesekolah' gerutunya dalam hati. "Baiklah caranya Aniki" katanya sambil menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Wow, Sasu-chan santai baiklah, pertama kau harus jadi Pria Egois walaupun kau pernah ditolak tetap kejar dia terus dan buktikan pada semua orang ia Cuma milikmu." Kata Itachi dengan serius.

"Jadi semua pacar mu adalah milik mu- _ttebayo_ , Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"HAHAHA tentu saja semua adalah milikku" jawab Itachi sambil tertawa keras.

"Lanjutkan" kata Sasuke datar.

"Kedua berikan dia perhatian yang lebih tapi membuatnya nyaman, ketiga manfaatkan apa yang kau miliki contohnya adalah sikapku yang lembut mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Dan untuk mu adalah mata mu kau bisa tatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dan membuatnya penasaran"

"Wah benar selama ini Teme tidak berani menatap mata Sakura-chan- _ttebayo"_ kata Naruto yang memotong penjelasan Itachi.

"Oh, jadi Sakura-Hime baiklah ini yang terakhir. Kau harus membuatnya melupakan kekasihnya yang melukai dan meninggalkannya itu"

"Apa maksud mu,ia meninggal dunia dan membuat Sakura-chan sangat kehilangan- _ttebayo?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Salah, sebelum ia meninggal dunia" ia menjeda sesaat "Dia pernah berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain bernama Shion dan sakura-hime mengetahui itu tapi dia memutuskan pura-pura tidak tau dan menerima semua sikap kasar Neji padanya. Sasori yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi sangat marah dan menghajar Neji. Ia melarikan diri dari Sasori dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan" jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut, mereka sama-sama tidak percaya Sakura masih bisa mencintai pria berengsek macam Neji.

"Dan Sasori sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menerima lelaki lain yang mencoba mendapatkan Sakura-hime kecuali pria itu, pria yang mampu membuat Sasori luluh dan yang mencintai Sakura-hime tampa mengharapkan balasan" Lanjut Itachi.

"Siapa pria itu Aniki?"

"Entahlah tapi dia tidak disini. Jadi berusaha lah sebelum ia kembali Sasu-chan, Sasori adalah orang yang keras kepala sangat susah untuk meluluhkannya" Jawab Itachi dan berlalu menuju keantai dua.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 _Jadi berusaha lah sebelum ia kembali_

Kata-kata Itachi masih terdengar jelas dikepalanya, ia masih memiliki saingan yang berat karena Sasori menyukainya. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan si Neji yang ia takutkan adalah pria itu yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sasori yang mengidap penyakit brother complex tingkat akut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, tidak akan! Sakura ia akan menjadi miliku" tekat Sasuke.

"Ya, Ganbatte- _ttebayo_ " Kata Naruto 'aku akan selalu mendukungmu'tambahnya dalam batin.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Side Story:**

Setelah mengambil kunci Lamborghini Reventon milik adiknya ia sangat senang akhirnya bisa memakai mobil lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Yosh!, selama tiga bulan kedepan kau milik ku sayang dan ayo liat siapa yang beruntung memakaimu berdua dengan ku hari ini" Kata Itachi sambil membuaka isi Handphone nya.

"Kita coba yang pertama si cute Hanare"

 **Tut~tut~tut~**

'Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif'

"Sepertinya ia belum beruntung, kedua si cantik Nanami"

 **Tut~tut~tut~**

'Mo-moshi-moshi' jawab panggilan.

"Nanami-chan kau kenapa, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi saat mendengar Nanami yang menjawab Itachi dengan nafas yang berat.

'mmmhhh Yeah-ah akhu~ se-segang sibuk gomen ah~' Muka Itachi menegang, ia tau kenapa Nanami menjawab dengan nafas yang berat.

"Sialan aku berselingkuh ,dan diselingkuhin Pusing pala Ita, jalan sama siapa yah? Engga ada yang baru sih~"

 **End For Side Story**

 **Next Chapter: Mission: Step 2 And Meetings Between Families Part 2**

 **Author's Note:**

*sigh* Jujur ini Chapter yang paling melelahkan karena harus memberi cara meluluhkan hati perempuan. Akukan perempuan belum pernah jatuh cinta apa lagi luluh karena seorang pria. Jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.

 **Balas Review:**

Okey waktunya balas Review dan aku akan ditemani dengan si Konoha Orange Hokage Uzumaki Naruto

 **(=^.^=) =** Yo semua okey aku akan membalas Review hari ini- _ttebayo_. Pertama untuk **Sasara Keiko** Oh, gitu yah... dikirain Phanie-chan omake itu untuk tambahan cerita hehehe maklum author-nya Newbie :3 . Dan ini udah update :D.

 **(^ . ^) =** Okey next is **nelsonthen52** Kalo engga ada halangan dan rintangan pasti Update Fash terus ko, and makasih untuk dukungannya :D

 **(=^.^=) =** And then **RukiSchiffer** si Teme emang orang yang beruntung walau tak seberuntung diri ku, dan untuk adegan ayah-ibu sasu-chan Tame emang yang paling Top deh- _ttebayo_ hehehe.

 **(^ . ^) =** Untuk **KuroNeko10** hehehe makasih. Untuk Sasuke emang saya buat berjuang keras di Chapter mendatang karena sang SAINGAN akan datang *spoiler*

 **(=^.^=) =** Untuk **dodi** hmmm Kamu fans banget yah sama Itachi- _nii_. Tenang chapter berikut Itachi- _nii_ masih banyak muncul ko- _ttebayo._

 **(^ . ^) =** Dan untuk **keylia** kyaa Makasih :D

 **(=^.^=) =** Lalu berikutnya **duni** HUH? Kenapa apa Sakura-chan mati, tidak itu tidak mungkin. Phanie-chan jangan buat Sakura-chan mati- _ttebayo_. Nanti Teme jadi pujangan tua.

 **(^ . ^) =** Siapa yang mati! Dia tanya Sakura cinta mati engga sama Neji dan jawabanya Cuma terlalu sayang Naruto. Baik lah selanjutnya untuk **Byakugan no Hime** Makasih dan membuat kenistaan keluarga Uchiha emang aku jagonya :D dan untuk gombalan Naruto emang bikin mual-mual hahahaha.

 **(=^.^=) =** Oi itu gombalan yang tulus dari hati untuk Hinata tau- _ttebayo._ Dan untuk **misakiken** Maksih- _ttebayo_ si Phanie-chan akan berusaha membuat mu ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya disetiap Chapter nanti :D

 **(^ . ^) =** Next untuk **tafis** kata End Cuma ditulis bila Sasuke sudah buat uchiha-uchiha kecil dengan Sakura :D

 **(=^.^=) =** Okey dan sekarang untuk **Fiiyuki** Yare-yare makasih untuk review nya :D. Dan ini sudah lanjut- _ttebayo._

 **(^ . ^) =** Yosh! Terakhir adalah untuk **ongkitang** Yups!, aku akan selalu semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan makasih.

 **(^ . ^) &(=^.^=) = **Please Mind to Review and Thank you for reading # _Bow_


	4. Chapter 4: : Mission: Step 2 part 2

**Trying To Get Your Love**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, AU, Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (just for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Mission: Step 2 And Meetings Between Families part 2**

Disebuah kamar yang dominasi warna pink terlihat Sakura yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasur queen size nya badannya bolak-balik menghadap kiri dan kanan. Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah, ia teringat saat sasuke memberinya puding dan sekotak susu. "Apa ia benar-benar menyukai ku?, tapi kata Oni-chan kalo buah kedua jatuh tak jauh dari buah pertama dengan kata lain kakak dan adik sama saja" gumamnya sambil memeluk guling "Tapi kata Ino dan Hinata ia benar-benar menyukai ku" sambungnya.

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

Saat matanya mau terpejam ada yang mengetok pintunya. "Masuk" pintanya pintupun terbuka dan yang mengetok pintunya adalah ibunya. "Sakura-chan ini sudah sore mandilah, kita akan makan malam diluar dengan teman lama ayah dan ibu,hmm" kata ibu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas "Aku masih ngantuk bu". Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya "Hmm, Kau bukan mengantuk tapi hanya malas, tau" Sakura yang kesal karena ketaun pun menggembungkan pipinya. Ibunya yang melihat itu pun hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya. "Ya udah, sekarang kau mandi, dan berdandan lah yang cantik, okey" Sakura pun mengaggukan kepalanya. "Anak ibu pintar,sekarang Ibu harus membangunkan Oni-chan mu, kalo sudah selesai turun lah sayang" setelah mencium pipi Sakura sekilas ibunya pun keluar dari kamar dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar kecil disudut ruang kamar tersebut.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura telah siap dia sekali lagi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin setinggi badannya. Ia hanya menggunakan one-piece dress diatas lutut berwarna putih dan motif kupu-kupu berwarna coklat. dan untuk rambutnya Sakura hanya menggulung tinggi rambut berwarna pinknya wajahnya pun hanya ditabur bedak tipis dan lip balm warna solf pink. Penambilnya sekarang sangat manis dan natural.

Saat Sakura turun semua sudah siap dan menunggunya di bawah. "Apakah aku lama?" Tanyanya ayahnya pun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak sayang" katanya. "Wow Hime-chan terlihat cantik" puji Sasori dan Sakura pun tersenyum "Kau pun sangat jelek dengan kemeja hitam mu Oni-chan" balas Sakura dan sontak membuat Sasori kesal "Na-Nanii, aku ini tampan tau kemari kau" kata Sasori yang menangkap lengan Sakura dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "O-Oni-chan aku tidak bisa bernafas" kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Sasori. Orang tua mereka yang melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala "Sudah-sudah ayo kita berangkat" lerai ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara direstoran masakan Suna yang mewah terlihat keluarga Uchiha yang menunggu kedatangan keluarga Haruno. "Apa aku sudah tampan Aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi dan yang ditanya hanya memutar matanya bosan "Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya tentang itu pada ku Sasu-chan" jawab Itachi. "Kalo begitu bagaimana dengan parfum ku apakah masih wangi?" tanya Sasuke kembali "Emangnya kau pikir parfum mu adalah purfum isi ulang palsu dan dijual per mililiter, eh?!" Sahut Itachi yang mulai kesal "Aku kan hanya bertanya aku harus memiliki penampilan yang maksimal saat bertemu Sakura tau!" jawab Sasuke kesal. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat bibit-bibit pertengkaran itu pun hanya menghela nafas " Sudah jangan bertengkar" kata Fugaku "Aa, itu benar kata ayah mu sayang dan kau sudah terlihat tampan Sasu-chan dan untuk Ita-chan apa susahnya kalo bilang bau parfum adikmu masih wangi" nasehat Mikoto.

"Lalu kapan keluarga Sasori datang bu?" tanya Itachi agak kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ayolah dia pun rela membatalkan kencannya dengan pacar barunya hanya untuk hadir dalam acara pertemuan antar keluarga ini dan bertemu calon adik iparnya. Tapi apa ini ia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam sambil mendengarkan pertannya adik manisnya yang itu-itu saja ia hanya berpikir kalo dia engga bisa diginiin. 'mungkin aku lelah' pikir Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat keluarga Haruno datang Fugaku pun berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Kizashi. Padangan onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan emerald Sakura dan membuat muka Sasuke sedikit merona 'Cantik' batin Sasuke.

"Ehem" deheman Fugaku menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Sasu-chan ayo beri salam pada keluarga Haruno" kata Mikoto. "Ha'i, konnichiwa" sapa Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Tak usah terlalu formal Sasuke-kun, santai saja" kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ha'i" jawab Sasuke.

 **SASORI POV**

Hmm tumben si keriput ikut bukan kah biasanya ia lebih memilih berkencan dengan pacarnya dari pada makan malam antar keluarga seperti ini sangat, mencurigakan.

"Ne, Mikoto sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. terakhir kita bertemu saat Sasuke-kun masih di sekolah menengah kan?" Ibu bertanya pada Mikoto ba-chan. "Ya kau benar Mebuki" jawabnya. Pandangan ku dengan si keriput bertemu. Aku berusaha bertanya apa tujuan ini semua melalui kontak mata. Tapi ia malah menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, apakah ia tak mengerti bahasa tubuhku atau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Itachi dan Sasuke sudah besar sekarang. Mereka berdua makin terlihat tampan Fugaku" puji Ayah. Chi, aku jauh lebih tampan ketimbang si keriput itu Ayah. Tapi soal adiknya, yah aku akui cukup tampan tapi liat wajahnya seperti patung kurang ekspresi dan sorot mata yang dingin dan yang paling penting wajahnya terkesan angkuh. Tidak seperti yang baby face ini.

"Iya benar kalian tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan nee..." Ibu membenarkan pujian ayah. Huft... tak apalah mungkin Ibu dan Ayah Cuma mau basa-basi. "Makasih Ba-san Ji-san" Jawab adik si keriput. "Ah! kalian terlalu memuji anak-anak ku" kata Mikoto Ba-san, benar Ayah dan Ibu terlalu memuji mereka. Nanti si keriput bakal besar kepala kalo dipuji terus.

"Tidak kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Aku pasti sangat senang kalau Sasuke mau menjadi menantuku"

Kata-kata ayah membuat aku sangat terkejut. Apa mereka berencana menjodohkan Hime-chan dengan adiknya si keriput. Aku memandang ayah dengan Horror tidak ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Buah kedua jatuh tak jauh dari buah pertama, saat aku membalik menghadap Hime-chan ku liat ia juga terkejut.

"Hm, aku juga mau mempunyai menantu sepertimu Sakura" kata Fugaku Ji-san sambil memandangi Hime-chan dengan puppy eyes. "Apa kau mau menjadi anak prempuan ku Sakura?" sambung Fugaku Ji-san masih dengan puppy eyes ala Uchiha nya. Oh tidak Hime-chan orang yang mudah luluh.

"A-Ano itu hmm" jawab Hime-chan bingung. "Sakura-chan mau kan di jodohkan dengan Sasu-chan?" tanya Mikoto Ba-san penuh harapan. Aku menunggu jawaban Hime-chan dengan gugup bahkan telapak tangan ku sudah basah oleh keringat. "Itu semua tergantung Sasuke-san" jawab Hime-chan.

Bagus sekarang aku lah yang gugup menunggu jawaban adik si keriput ini. "Hm," jawaban apa itu ambigu sekali. "Aku mau dijodohkan dengannya" Whaaatttt bahkan ia menerima perjodohan ini masih dengan raut datar. Apa ia benar-benar berminat dengan adikku?. Aku harus menilainya mulai sekarang. Bila ia tidak cocok dengan Hime-chan aku akan berusaha menyingkirkannya dan menunggu sampai si mata ungu itu datang.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Wah!, karena anak ku bilang tergantung Sasuke-kun berati ia juga menerima perjodohan ini, benarkan Sakura-chan" tanya Mebuki. Sakura yang gugup hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Yosh! Bagaimana kalau Kalian berdua jalan-jalan dulu,hmm?" Saran Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Hm" Sahut Sasuke "Ayo" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Kami permisi dulu" ujar Sakura. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya bisa menekukkan mukanya. "Hime-chan" ujarnya lirih. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang diduduki Sakura tadi.

"Ne, Sasori sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan adik ipar yang manis" kata Itachi dan mendapatkan death glare dari Sasori tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Itachi. "Ayolah terima saja semua yang terjadi kawan" kata Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Sasori. "Diam kau keriput" balas Sasori dengan nada dingin. Tidak terima apa yang dikatakan sahabat nya ia hanya men death glare Sasori dan berkata "Siapa yang kau bilang keriput, Muka bayi" dengan nada yang kesal. Ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau sudah membeli krim anti Aging tapi masih dikatain keriputan. 'What the hell' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sebuah apartemen di negara Amegakure terlihat seorang pria dengan helaian rambut yang berwarna cerah sedang memandangi hujan dibalik kaca jendela besarnya. "Tunggu aku, Hime" ia menjeda sesaat perkataannya karena ada yang datang. "Oi kau sudah memesan tiket ke Konoha?" tanya teman pria tersebut. "Aa, aku akan berengkat tiga hari lagi, Nagato" Jawabnya. "Baiklah hati-hati diperjalanan aku pasti akan merindukanmu" mendengar perkataan temannya ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku akan menghubunggimu dan menyampaikan kabarku disana" temannya pun tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku akan menemuimu Hime" katanya menyambung perkataan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Side Story:**

Saat sudah sampai pakiran Sasuke langsung memberikan Sakura Helm dan menaiki motornya. "Naiklah" pintanya. Sakura pun menurutinya "Ano Sasuke-san, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? tanya Sakura.

"Kun"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun" jawab Sasuke dengan dihiasi sedikit warna merah dipipinya.

"Emm baiklah, kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Hm, nanti kau akan tau berpeganganlah" balas Sasuke.

Langsung saja Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura yang terkejut langsung melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sasuke. "berpeganglah dengan lebih erat aku akan menambah kecepatan ku" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai saat merasakan pelukan Sakura makin kencang.

 _Nee Sasuke sepertinya kau akan sangat menikmati kencan pertamamu dengan Sakura._

 **End For Side Story**

 **Next Chapter: Sweet First Date And Oh! No My Rival Coming!**

 **Author's Note:**

Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga fic ini tinggal bikin fic berikutnya deh. Oh iya chapter berikutnya full sasusaku sama naruhina loh dan terungkaplah siapa pria itu dichapter depan. Aku juga sudah memberikan ciri-cirinya disini... hayo ada yang bisa jawab? Mudah banget loh :D.

 **Balas Review:**

Okey waktunya balas Review dan aku akan ditemani dengan si manis Hyuga Hinata!

 **(-0.0-) =** K-Konnichiwa, minna. Sa-Saya akan me-menemani Phanie-chan untuk membalaskan Re-Review ka-karena Phanie-chan ba-baru sadar ka-kalo saya engga muncul di chapter 3 kemarin.

 **(^ . ^)=** GomennasaiHinata-chan kamu juga cuma muncul untuk balas review doang disini tapi saya janji chapter depan kamu akan banyak muncul.

 **(-0.0-) =** T-Tak apa Ph-Phanie-chan. Ba-Baiklah untuk yang pe-pertama ad-adalah **zeedezly. Clalucindtha** Ha'i Ar-Arigato go-gozaimasu untuk du-dukungannya dan fic ini sudah lanjut :D

 **(^ . ^)=** Okey berikutnya ada **KuroNeko10** Huh?! Waduh benar Sasuke lagi terbang, yah Sasukenya engga tau cara turunnya gimana _#plakk abaikan_ and ini udah update chapter baru loh.

 **(-0.0-) =** Be-Berikutnya ada **An Style** hehehe ka-kamu pe-penasarannya? Apakah su-sudah ketebak siapa d-dia di chapter ini?

 **(^ . ^)=** And then Untuk **arashi** Makasih banget karena udah suka semua fic aku dan review semua fic aku #hikshiks jadi terharu. Aku janji ko bakal konsisten dan engga bakal discontinued. Hehehe itu emang kekurangan saya selalu di typo dan tata bahasa, dan untuk umur bulan juli nanti saya sudah 17 tahun :D. Aku mau banget dibantuin sini kasih aku alamat email mu nanti kita saling connect bareng :D.

 **(-0.0-) =** Be-Berikutnya U-Untuk **mantika mochi** ka-kata Ph-Phanie-chan waktu la-lagi hamil ke du-duanya Ibu Sa-Sasuke-kun ng-ngidam mau liat A-Ayah Sasuke pa-pakai ba-baju hijau ke-ketat pu-punya Gai Sensei.

 **(^ . ^)=** Baiklah next **tafis** Hayo... apakah udah ketebak siapa dia dichapter ini? :D

 **(-0.0-) =** Un-Untuk **Sasara Keiko** hihihi ok-okey makasih u-udah me-memberi tau ke-kesalahan Phanie-chan :D

 **(^ . ^)=** Dan Untuk **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** ayo tebak siapa hayo...:D

 **(-0.0-) =** Be-Berikutnya ada **ikalutfi97** It-itu ka-karena Phanie-chan su-suka bu-buat Sasuke-kun ke-keluar da-dari si-sifat ke Uchiha an nya~ :D

 **(^ . ^)=** Untuk **misakiken** ahaha apakah udah ketauan siapa dia di sini?

 **(-0.0-) =** Be-berikutnya **Aoi Yukari** in-ini su-sudah lan-lanjut Aoi-san :D

 **(^ . ^)=** End next untuk **nelsonthen52** hehehe yah Sasuke hanya tinggal selangkah lagi nih, dan untuk perasaan Saku kayanya masih antara suka dan tidak #kayanya si ditimbuk. Dan untuk Ita-kun ia disini playboy kelas keriput pacarnya dimana-mana hahaha:D

 **(-0.0-) =** Da-dan ter-terakhir un-untuk **caesarpuspita** hihihi ma-makasih ud-udah baca dan re-review fic Phanie-chan. Dan om-omake dichapter 3 em-emang di se-sengaja Ph-Phanie-chan ka-karena Itachi-san pl-playboy.

 **(^ . ^) &(-0.0-) = **Please Mind to Review and Thank you for reading # _Bow_


	5. Chapter 5:Sweet First Date

**Trying To Get Your Love**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, AU, Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (just for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Sweet First Date And Oh! No My Rival Coming!**

Manik lavender dan sapphire saling menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain. Tangan pemilik sang sapphire menyentuh dengan lembut pipi milik lavender di depannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," sang lavender bersuara tapi diabaikan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke Hinata menyempitkan jarak diantara mereka. Manik lavender milik Hinata menutup, menunggu sesuatu yang lembut datang padanya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memperpendek jarak di

antara mereka tampa peduli sekarang mereka berada di outdoor sebuah cafe dekat dengan lampu merah.

 **NGEENG!**

 **CHIIITTT!**

Saat jaraknya dan Hinata hanya 10 cm saja. Ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Teme!"

"Eh?"

Hinata yang bingung karena kekasihnya menyebutkan nama orang lain di tengah-tengah kegiatan romantis merekapun mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. Ia juga sama terkejut dengan apa yang ia liat di sana, dijalan, dilampu merah terdapat sepasang manusia yang menaiki motor MV Agusta F4CC. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa mereka berkencan Naruto-kun?!" tanya Hinata yang tidak gagap lagi karena terkejut dan kebalikan dengan Naruto yang menjadi tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"A-Aku ti-tidak tau-ttebayo."

 **NGEENG!**

Saat motor yang di naiki couple Sasusaku tadi sudah melaju. Hinata menyipitkan matanya lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memandangnya tajam.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Ha'i"

"Ayo kita kejar mereka dan liat apa saja yang mereka lakukan! Aku sudah tidak sabar menceritakan ini semua dengan Ino nanti!" kata Hinata dengan mata yang berapi-api. Lalu ia menyeret Naruto yang sudah meletakan uang di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Naruto-kun kita pasti bisa mengejar mereka."

"Tenang Saja kita bisa mengikuti mereka dengan GPS-dattebayo."

Naruto dan Hinata pun mengikuti pasangan Sasusaku yang jauh di depan mereka. Mereka hanya mengikuti dengan mengunakan motor vespa berwarna kuning. Kata Naruto sih supaya tambah so sweet. Jalan pake motor vespa yang tidak cepat supaya sampainya lama sambil diperluk pacar dari belakang, angin sepoy-sepoy yang menerpa wajah dan lampu kelap-kelip dari toko-toko pinggir jalan. Wah ! Pokonya seperti kata Naruto tadi 'So sweet'. tapi kalo beginikan repot. Motor Sasuke sangat cepat bung!

"Naruto-kun mereka berbelok ke arah kanan."

"Okey!"

Setelah terus menerus mengikuti jalan yang dilalui couple Sasusaku mereka mulai meresakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jalanan yang mereka lalui semakin sepi hanya banyak pohon-pohon saja di pinggir jalan. Membuat mereka sedikit merasa kuatir.

"Hmm, Na-Naruto-kun ke-kenapa me-mereka melalui jalan yang sepi?"

Tanya Hinata yang sudah kembali menjadi gadis innocent dan pemalu.

"Aku juga tak tau ttebayo," jawab Naruto yang sudah memenuhi otaknya dengan pikiran negatif, tapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam "tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura mereka sudah menghentikan kendaraannya di depan jalan setapak menuju dalam hutan yang tak terlalu lebat. Sakura menatap sekitarnya dengan cemas.

"Kita melalui jalan setapak ini dan akan sampai ke villa pinggir danau punya keluarga ku," kata Sasuke yang bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura. "Kau tak perlu takut."

Sasuke Pun menggandeng tangan Sakura membawanya melewati jalan setapak. Karena jalan yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu dan membuatnya agak gelap membuat Sakura agak ketakutan dan merapatkan badannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui sakura merapatkan badan nya ke dirinya. Ia semakin erat mengeggam tangan Sakura berharap mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Saat sudah sampai Sakura tak dapat mengendalikan rasa kagumnya melihat sebuah Villa mewah yang di bagian belakangnya terdapat danau yang luas. Ia berseru menyuruh Sasuke segera membawanya kedalam.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun aku sangat suka ini." Sakura berseru kegirangan saat memasuki Villa Sasuke.

"Hm," Sasuke pun menarik lagi tangan Sakura membawanya ke pelataran belakang Villa.

"Kau mau ke pondok itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pondok yang berada di tengah danau.

"Tentu."

Mereka pun menuju pondok dengan membawa cemilan dari dalam kulkas saat melewati daput tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah villa mu sering dikunjungi?"

"Hm,"

"Oh, tak mengherankan di dalam kulkas banyak sekali persedian makanan."

"Ibu dan ayah seminggu sekali kesini,"

"Eh?"

"Katanya mereka ingin berdua saja tampa diganggu Aniki."

"Huh? Jadi Itachi Nii-san suka menggaggu yah?"

"Hm," sahut Sasuke.

Saat dipondok mereka saling memberitau kebiasaan dan kesukaan masing-masing. Sambil bermain Ular tangga.

"Sakura, boleh aku tau sesuatu?"

"Hmm," Sahut Sakura. "Nani?"

"Kenapa kau waktu itu menolak ku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang kearah danau.

Sakura pun mendong mendongkrak kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Karena Oni-chan bilang buah kedua jatuh tak jauh dari buah pertama."

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura. Ia tak percaya Sasori beranggapan begitu padanya padahal ia lebih tampan, lebih keren, dan lebih pendiam tambah dingin yah tipe-tipe setia pada pasangan lah. Berbeda jauh dengan Itachi. Dulu waktu ibunya lagi mengandung Itachi, Ibunya ngidam mau lihat kakek Naruto pakai High heel sama bekini warna merah. Untung Kakek Jiraya-Kakek Naruto-mau memakai itu. Jika tidak mungkin sekarang Itachi masih suka ngiler-an dan tak terbayang kalo itu benar terjadi. Sifat konyol tambah ileran itu benar-benar tak Uchiha sama sekali. Ia akan menutup muka Anikinya pakai kardus kalo itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Karena waktu ayah menayakan setuju atau tidak, Oni-chan tidak berkata apapun." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Biasanya ia akan langsung heboh dan berteriak 'Tidakkkk' hehehe." sambung Sakura.

"Hm," Sasuke pun mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan Sakura. "Kau tau? Aku berbeda dengan Aniki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat Naruhina berada terlihat keduanya sudah sampai di depan jalan setapak menuju Villa Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan dan merapatkan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka sangat takut saat merasakan aura mencekam disekitar mereka.

"Hi-Hinata, apa ki-kita harus me-mendatangi tem-tempat Teme?"

"Kita ha-harus Na-Naruto-kun bukankah ka-kau juga penasaran tempat apa yang didatangi me-mereka." jawab Hinata dengan suara tak kalah dari suara ketakutan Naruto.

 **GLUP!**

Dengan susah payah Naruto meneguk air liurnya, "Ayo ki-kita jalan-tebbayo."

Dengan tangan bergetar Ia menarik dengan lembut tangan Hinata. Walau pun ia sangat takut tapi rasa takutnya tak mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sasuke karena memilih tempat seperti ini untuk berkencan.

'Dasar Teme aneh! Engga bisa yah jadi normal aja gitu-ttebayo.'

Saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka memakir motor, keadan sekitar makin gelap walau sudah di terangi beberapa lampu di pingir. Untung saja Hinata sesalu membawa senter didalam tasnya jadi mereka bisa sedikit menerangi jalanan setapak tersebut .

 **Srekk**

 **Srekk**

"Kyaaaa suara apa itu Hinata?!" teriak Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Te-Tenanglah Naruto-kun itu cuma kodok." ujar Hinata yang mengarahkan senternya kearah suara tadi.

"Eh?"

"Jangan takut Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil membelai punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Tapi ko lama-lama kepalanya makin nyunsep ke dada Hinata?

Hinata yang sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto pun langsung memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Naruto-kun!"

 **Bug!**

"Aaaauuuu Hinata!" teriak Naruto setelah kepalanya dipukul Hinata dengan senter.

"Itu salah Naruto-kun sendiri," kata Hinata sambil mengusap kepala Naruto yang benjol. "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang mesum."

"Hm'eu" Naruto pun menggangukan kepalanya sambil sesegukkan.

Dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berlendir di kaki Hinata. Ia melihat kebawah dan ternyata kodok tadi sudah berada di atas kakinya.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Are? Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?!" Naruto berteriak dan mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Amegakure terlihat Nagato yang sedang menonton tv dengan bosan lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah serius di depan laptopnya.

"Oi, oranye kau sudah memberi tau Sasori kalo kau masuk universitas Akatsuki di konoha?"

"Belum," jawabnya masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop. "Nanti saja saat aku sudah sampai sana."

"Hmm, kenapa? Kalau kau memberi tahunya, ia akan senang hati menemukan mu dengan adik manisnya kan?"

"..."

Karena tak ada sahutan dari sahabatnya membuat Nagato kesal. Ia mendesis dan melemparkan bantal ke kepala sahabatnya. Tapi tidak terpengaruh. Nagato pun menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat sahabatnya di layar laptop itu sehingga membuatnya mengacuhkan dirinya. 'Ia pasti melihat yang membuat panas saat hujan begini.' batin Nagato. Secara perlahan ia mendekat ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk di bawah. Ia menyiapkan posisi untuk mengejuti dan memergoki apa yang dilihat sahabatnya itu.

"Hayoooo! Apa yang kau liat Oranye?!"

"Chi! Kau terlalu berisik Cabe-cabean!" teriaknya kesal. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha mencari spoiler manga yang ku baca tau!"

Nagato yang kena bentakan pun hanya terkikik kecil. "Aku pikit kau melihat sesuatu yang menambah koleksi dosa Oranye," kata Nagato sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. "Emang manga apa hmm?"

"Naruti Gaiden, aku masih penasaran sebenarnya Sakurati pas waktu melahirkan si Salada bagimana," jawabnya "Dan aku harap ada Sasuzen disampingnya saat ia lagi melahirkan."

"Oh! Manga yang katanya mirip sinetron dari indonesia itu?"

"Husss! Jangan asal bicara kau tak tau seberapa pentingnya manga ini bagi kami para pro Sasusaku!"

"Huh? Kau tau manga ini agak aneh masa peran utama nya yang di jadikan nama judul manganya malah kaya peran pembantu doang!"

Mendengar pendapat dari Nagato tadi membuatnya memunculkan urat kekesalan di dahinya. Ia tak terima manga favoritnya di hina seperti itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nagato dengan sangat tajam dengan tambahan aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tau? Seberapa pentingnya manga dengan 10 chapter ini bagi kami bara pro Sasusaku?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang berbahaya. Nagato yang baru menyadari situasi berbahaya ini pun hanya nyengir ketakutan dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan dua tangan.

"Kau tak tau tapi berani berkomentar seolah-olah kau tau," katanya dan semakin membuat Nagato ketakutan.

"Ampun! Aku janji tidak akan asal comment lagi!" teriak Nagato.

"Aa, kali ini aku maafkan dan jangan ulangi lagi."

"Ha'i!"

Dan Nagato pun hanya melihat dari samping apa saja yang dicari sahabatnya. Ia juga ikut terlarut dalam cerita manga yang di sukai sahabatnya tersebut.

"Wah! Apa-apaan itu kenapa Salada seperti itu walau Sakurati bukan ibu kandungnya tapi dia tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada orang yang menyayanginya," kata Nagato penuh emosi.

"Kau tenang saja di chapter berikutnya ia akan kena siraman rohani dari Naruti kok dan Sakurati itu benar-benar ibu kandungnya aku sangat yakin kok,"

"Ah! Iya syukurlah salada sadar apa yang sebenarnya."

"Hmmm, dan juga pasangan Sasusaku romantis banget deh. Saling memanggil Suami ku dan istriku."

"Di chapter sembilan kau pasti akan benar-benar larut dalam Feel-nya."

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Nagato dengan semangat. " Sasuzen pengertian banget sama Sakurati yah. Dan aku juga sangat yakin Salada benar-benar anaknya Sakurati karena ia mempunyai kekuatan monster seperti Sakurati."

"Aa! Ayo kita sama-sama menunggu chapter terakhir kamis nanti Nagato."

"He'em" sahut Nagato sambil menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Villa keluarga Uchiha terlihat Sasuke yang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Disebelahnya sofa yang didudukinya terlihat Sakura yang juga sedang menguping apa yang di bicarakan Sasuke di telepon.

"Hm, baiklah ayah,"

"..."

"Ya, aku janji tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi ay-"

"..."

"Apa maksud ibu aku harus melakukan sesuatu?!" sahut Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar yang tiba-tiba dikatakan Ibunya. Padahal tadi ia sedang asik berbicara dengan Ayahnya.

"..."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi bu,"

"..."

"Minta saja dengan Aniki. Aku yakin sebentar lagi salah satu pacarnya akan minta pertanggung jawabanya sebagai seorang lelaki."

"..."

"Hm, dia bilang ia selalu pakai pengaman, eh? Aku yakin nanti pasti akan ada yang kebobolan bu."

"..."

"Dia hanya tidak mengaku bu dan tolong suruh Aniki untuk membawakan aku dan Sakura baju yang banyak."

"..."

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku mengatakan bakal ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang akan bergabung dengan kami nanti."

"..."

"Hm, aku juga sayang ibu."

"..."

"Hm, selamat malam."

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya dia pun melirik gadis disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan penasaran yang menurut Sasuke sangat mengemaskan.

"Apa kata mereka Sasuke-kun?"

"Mereka bilang sudah terlalu malam untuk kita pulang, jadi mereka menyuruh kita menginap disini."

"Hmmm, lalu apa maksud nya kalo firasat mu mengatakan akan ada yang datang?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati 'Kepo'.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan berbisik. "Firasat ku tak pernah salah." Lalu ia sedikit meniup telinga Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura.

"Bukankah kita berdua sudah menerima lamaran ini, hmm Sa-ku-ra?"

Dan tampa Sakura sadari posisinya saat ini sudah berbaring di atas sofa dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan di tunangan kan,"ia menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang mencoba memukulnya dengan satu tangan dan menahannya di atas kepala Sakura. sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi sudah membelai wajah Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan macam-macam! Menjauhlah dari ku, kau berat!" teriak Sakura.

"Hm, Macam-macam? Kau mengingatkan ibu ku yang berkata boleh berbuat macam-macam padamu, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Sayang." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasu-"

 **Ten~ Tong~**

 **Ten~Tong~**

"Chi!"

Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar suara bel yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia melangkah cepat kearah pintu dan yang ia lihat saat ini di depan pintu sangat tidak membuatnya terkejut sama sekali. Ia memandang datar kearah pelaku yang menekan bel di villanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini saat tengah malam Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersedekap dada.

"Teme syukurlah, kau tau jalan menuju kesini sangat mengerikan-ttebayo."

"Se-Selamat malam Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata saat Naruto menariknya masuk kedalam villa tampa minta ijin dari yang punya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto saat menemukan Sakura yang masih terbaring di atas sofa dengan wajah yang shock.

"K-Kau ke-kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang kuatir.

"Ia hanya terkejut karena hantu dari Movie yang kami tonton tiba-tiba muncul," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil lalu ia mendekat kesamping Sakura. "Benarkan, hmm Sayang?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

 **Cup~**

Ia mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Sakura. Dan sukses menambah warna merah di wajah manis Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat itu pun menjadi kaget.

"Se-Sebenarnya apa y-yang terjadi? Ap-Apakah ka-kalian me-memiliki suatu hu-hubungan?" tanya Hinata.

"Wah! Jadi Sakura-chan menerima perjodohannya yah-ttebayo?"

Sakura hanya bisa bengong dan tak tau harus menjawab apa pertenyaan dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hm, kami pasti akan segera bertunangan Dobe," jawab Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura. "Benarkan, Sayang?"

"Eh?" Sahut Sakura terkejut.

"Wah! benarkah selamat yah Teme, Sakura-chan."

"B-Benarkah itu Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"A-Ano-"

"Hm, tentu saja." jawab Sasuke mantap dan memotong jawaban ragu Sakura.

"Se-Selamat yah, Sa-Sasuke-kun! A-Aku turut ba-bahagia." ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam dengan membuat ribut Villa pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Mereka ribut bermain Ps dan kartu remi.

Dan saat waktu menunjukan pukul dua malam terlihat Naruto yang tidur diatas sofa ruang keluarga dengan wajah penuh coretan putih. Hinata yang sudah tertidur salah satu kamar. Dan sepasang manusia yang terlihat duduk pelataran belakan.

"Kau tak mengantuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa kau tak pegal karena aku duduki begini?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat kurang nyaman dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke yang mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Sakura karena ia berusaha melarikan diri.

"Aku ngantuk Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke dan menari kepala Sakura kedadanya. "Bersandarlah pada ku. Kalo kau ketiduran aku akan membawa mu kekamar nanti."

"Hmmm!" rengut Sakura kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tidak merasa pemberontakkan dari gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Ia pun menunduk dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura lalu mengecup sekilas bibir manis gadis tersebut.

"Kau milik ku," gumamnya sambil membawa tubuh Sakura ala Bridar Style ke kamar yang ditempati Hinata. "Aku tak akan membiarkan mu pada orang lain."

Saat ia sudah mengantar Sakura ke kamar. ia kembali lagi ke keluarga tamu untuk membawa Naruto ke kamar bersamanya.

"Dobe bangun! Pindah ke kamar kau tidur bersama ku!"

"Zzzzz..."

Tak ada respon berati dari Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"Zzzzz..."

Masih tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal. Ia pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Satu, dua, dan tiga!"

 **Bugs!**

"Aaaauuuu!" teriak Naruto.

"Diam Dobe! Kau akan membuat para perempuan terbangun!"

"Kenapa kau menendangku-ttebayo? Itu sakit tau!"

"Hm, pindah kekamar kau akan tidur dengan ku."

Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke kamar sambil merengut.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat Itachi yang sedang menunggu sesuatu di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. "Hmm, Saso lama." gumamnya.

"Siapa yang lama?!" kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Eh! Enggak kok," jawab Itachi sambil berdiri. "Mana?"

"Ini." kata Sasori yang menyerahkan kantongan berisikan baju Sakura.

"Okey, thank you." Kata Itachi yang handak berlalu dari kediaman Haruno.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasori yang menahan Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau akan mengantar itu ke sana?"

"Besok saja, ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Apa kau yakin adik mu itu tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada adik ku?!"

Tanya Sasori yang menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Kau tenanglah, Sasu-chan adalah pria yang baik. Ia tak akan mungkin berbuat yang iya-iya kok."

Jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasori dengan genit.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi macam-macam dengan adik ku!" Sahut Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah Itachi.

"Hehehe aku pulang ini sudah terlalu malam." Sahut Itachi cuek dan berlalu dari rumah keluarga Haruno.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Side Story:**

Sasori duduk di depan tv dengan gelisah. Acara komedi di tv sama sekali dihiraukannya. Ia khawatir dan resah dengan adik manisnya yang tengah berada di tangan Uchiha bungsu.

"Chi! aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur!"

Ia pun menganti tayangan tv beberapa kali sampai ia menemukan yang menarik yang di tampilkan layar tvnya.

"Ini," gumamnya sambil menatap serius kelayar tv di depannya.

 _'Ayah aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan Nanshi!' teriak pemeran perempuan dalam layar tv tersebut._

 _'Maaf kan ayah Nanshi, mungkin umur ayah sudah tak lama lagi huk..huk...huk." jawab sang ayah sambil terbatuk-batuk._

 _'Tidak Ayah! Ayah pasti akan bertahan hidup!' teriak sang anak lagi._

 _'Ninshi sebelum ayah tiada tolong kabulkanlah permintaan terakhir ayah ini huk...huh..huk...' kata sang ayah lagi._

 _'Apa itu ayah Nishis janji akan mengabulkan permintaan ayah asalkan ayah sehat!'_

 _Tampa diketahui sang anak terlihat ayahnya yang sedang menyeringai._

 _'Kalau begitu tolong kau terima lamaran dari Jono danhentikan hubungan mu dengan Stephen, nak huk...huk..huk!'_

 _Terlihat wajah sang anak yang terkejut saat mendengar permintaan ayahnya yang memnitanya putus dengan sang pria tercinta._

 _'Tapi ay-'_

 _'Ini demi kebaikan mu nak,' kata sang ayah dengan suara yang lirih. 'Ayah mohon." mohon sang ayah memandang dengan sendu wajah sedih anaknya._

 _Karena tak tak tega ia pun mengiyakan permintaan sang ayah._

 _'Baiklah ayah...'_

 **Clik!**

Tv itu pun dimatikan oleh Sasori ia menyeringai dengan lebar. ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya sambil begumam " Terimakasih sinetron alay kau memberiku pencerahan,"

Saat ia melalui kamar orang tuanya ia kembali mendapatkan ide.

"Hmm, aku akan mencari tutorial makeup ala orang sakit dan meminta makeup ibu!" ucapnya tegas.

"tunggulah besok Hime-chan."

 _Nee Sasori-kun emang ide apa yang kau rencankan?_

 **End For Side Story**

 **Next Chapter: Your sister will be mine!**

 **Author's Note:**

Uuuaaaa! #Teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Akhirnya selesai juga...

Aku sudah usahai banget loh menambahkan word nya hehehe. Moga aja kalian suka chapter ini =^^=. Dan apakah dari kalian semua ada yang udah engak sabar untuk nunggu chapter terakhir Naruto Gaiden. Kalo aku sih udah nggak sabar dan sekalian sedih juga karena udah engga ada yang di kepoin lagi tiap minggunya. And aku berharap banget di chapter terakhir bapak Kishi membuat Sasuke nyium Sakura atau paling enggak Tap in forehead gitu pokoknya yang so sweet lah.

 **Balas Review:**

Okey yang akan menemani aku di balas Review kali ini adalah si ganteng 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

 **( - _-)=** Hm, karena aku tak suka basa-basi ayo langsung saja kita mulai.

 **(^.^)=** Ahahaha, tolong sedikit ramah Sasuke-kun.

 **( - _-)=** Hm, langsung saja yang pertama untuk **Uchiharuno Sierra** Ini sudah kilat tapi maaf enggak kilat karena authornya lagi mengalami sedikit masalah dengan Internetnya.

 **(^.^)=** Hehehe Gomen nee~ **Uchiharuno Sierra** karena engga update kilat. Okey, selanjutnya untuk **KuroNeko10** iya di chapter ini Sasuke-kun juga mencari kesempatan. Dan untuk 'si mata ungu' apakah sudah jelas siapa disini.

 **( - _-)=** Hm, selanjutnyan **bandung girl** Hm, kumaha damang~ . Dan untuk ngedate kayanya enggak bisa nanti aku di pukul Sakura dan akan terbang sampai Suna. Nanti peluk ciumnya juga akan dibalas Phanie dengan cium dan pelukan maut dari Banjarmasin.

 **(^.^)=** Next untuk **tafis** Kyaa ayo jawaban mu mulaibenar ayo tebak lagi siapa si mata ungu.

 **( - _-)=** Hm, untuk **arashi** Phanie bukannya imut-imut tapi amit-amit dan untuk email Phanie yang ini nih Phanie/ chanotakugirls/ kawai / gmail/ nanti jangan lupa hapus tanda '/' dan spasinya yah. Phanie udah engga sabar tuh menerima email dari kamu.

 **(^.^)=** Kakak **arashi** email mu engga kebaca jadi aku beri email ku aja yah. Dan untuk berikutnya **mantika mochi** gemen nee~ Martika-san chapter kemarin emang terlalu singkat. Jadi aku harap chapter ini sudah cukup panjang nee.

 **( - _-)=** Okey next untuk **fukudafatima** yah emang bagus karena ada aku dan terima kasih udah review yah.

 **(^.^)=** Berikutnya untuk **Sasara Keiko** hayo siapanya sakura yah? Hehehe ayo tebak! And sorry banget yah kali ini aku enggak bisa kilat tapi diusahain deh chapter selanjutnya bakalan kilat.

 **( - _-)=** Untuk **caesarpuspita** Hm, kamu akan tambah deg"an karena baca chapter yang ini dan juga karena aku yang balas review mu.

 **(^.^)=** Ih! Sasuke-kun kepedean! Okey next untuk **Fumiko Siera Asuka** Kyaa kali ini enggak kilat dan makasih yah udah review. Keep reading this fic yah :D.

 **( - _-)=** Okey untuk **ikalutfi97** aku bukan licik tapi cerdik dan untuk siapa yang bakal jadi rival in love ku itu aku belum tau. Phanie tidak mau memberi tau siapa orangnya.

 **(^.^)=** Next untuk **Gue** Uuuuaaaa #sembunyi dibaliik punggung Sasuke.

Ampun! Aku pulang lewat udara aja ah! Supaya engga ketangkap.

 **( - _-)=** Hm,pergi dari punggung ku Phanie. Okey next **guestt** Okey saran mu udah kumasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam otak Phanie.

 **(^.^)=** Hmm, berikutnya untuk **nelsonthen52** Hehehe sepertinya Nagato engga bakal di gangguin Sasusaku deh. Dan untuk SasoIta sepertinya tidak. Saya engga kuat bikin pasangan Yaoi hehehe.

 **( - _-)=** Hm, berikutnya **misakiken** Sepertinya bukan Nagato. Dan untuk Itasaso kayanya bakal ribut sekali di chapter berikutnya.

 **(^.^)=** Berikutnya untuk yang katanya istri Baekhyun cabe, **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni** Hmm benar engga yah. Nanti aja ah aku kasih tau hehehe. Dan perkenalkan aku Istrinya Mr. Yehet #plak.

 **( - _-)=** terakhir untuk **ongkitang** makasih untuk semangatnya.

 **(^.^)=** Hehehe untuk yang udah review sama baca chapter kemarin makasih yah moga aja chapter yang ini engga mengecewakan.

 **( - _-)=** Hmm jadi untuk semua keep review dan reading yah. Supaya Phanie tambah semangat buat chapter berikutnya.

 **(^.^)=** Yosh! Ayo kita ucapkan Sama-sama Sasuke-kun

 **( - _-)=** Hm.

 **(^.^)+( - _-)=** Please Mind to Review and Thank you for reading # _Bow_


End file.
